


How To Ride A Bike

by J_Adams2002



Series: Criminal Minds Fics/Oneshots [12]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-neutral Reader, Hospitals, Hotch is a work dad, Other, Romantic Relationship, Spencer can't ride a bike, dislocation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28813602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Adams2002/pseuds/J_Adams2002
Summary: You and Spencer go on a date that doesn’t go so well…
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Series: Criminal Minds Fics/Oneshots [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112387
Kudos: 27





	How To Ride A Bike

“You have tonight off, right?”

“Yeah.”

The words that got you and Spencer into this mess in the first place. It started as a sweet suggestion. 

“Do you want to go on a bike ride?” You ask as you two sit at home on the sofa. Spencer hums, shifting slightly. 

“I…Well…” He stutters out a little. “I, erm, I don’t know how-“

“-How to ride a bike?” You finish, a hint of teasing in your voice. Spencer nods, trying to cover his embarrassment with his book, hiding his face a little. You smile; it’s sweet, really. Spencer didn’t have a father figure growing up, you’re painfully aware of that, so he missed out on some major childhood moments, one of which must have been riding a bike. 

“I’ll teach you. C’mon,” you encourage and you two leave your apartment, walking over to the park. 

“Y/N, where are we getting bikes?” Spencer asks. You smile. 

“We can rent one at the park. Let’s go.” You grab Spencer’s hand and pull him along, excitement running through your veins. You haven’t ridden a bike in ages and now you have the chance to share the skill, too. You two rent your bikes and you bring Spencer over to a flat bit of concrete—the perfect spot. 

“Okay, how is your balance?” You asks your boyfriend. 

“I mean, Morgan waived me out of the physical assessment,” he replies, rubbing the back of his neck. You stifle a laugh. 

“Okay, that’s alright. First, you need to mount the bike,” you start, and immediately you start giggling. After a few minutes, you calm down and Spencer swings his leg over the saddle, taking a seat with one foot on the ground. He offers you a weak smile. 

“Awesome. So, I know this sounds absolutely crazy, but you just have to go for it. You have to start pedalling and steer a little bit,” you explain. Spencer furrows his brows. 

“Really? You make it sound so simple,” he mumbles. You give him a reassuring look. “Okay. Here we go.”

Spencer sets off, as do you, and you two start to ride alongside one another. It wasn’t too hard for Spencer to pick up—he wobbled a little, and certainly took a little time to find his way, but soon, you two are cycling around the park. You laugh, joy filling your body. This is an amazing date. 

Too bad it all went a little topsy turvy, quite literally. 

You’re riding side by side, until Spencer hits a relatively large rock, bumping his tyre and making him swerve…straight into you.

You fall, landing on each other with two bikes on top of you. You’re laughing, both of you, until the pain kicks in. You feel it flare up in your shoulder, where you landed on the rough concrete, and Spencer’s knee starts to swell. He knows what’s happened already; a dislocation. 

“Fuck, you okay?” You ask, trying to stand. Spencer winces. 

“I’ve, erm, I’ve dislocated my knee I think,” he replies. You know from his tone of voice he’s in a little shock. “And by the looks of it, your shoulder’s the same.”

**—•—**

Hotch is walking through the park on the phone to Morgan, finishing up the details of the most recent case. He offered to stay behind, letting Hotch spend some time out of the office. Jack’s still with Beth, so the unit chief has some time to himself. 

“Yeah, after you finish that let me-“ Hotch doesn’t finish his sentence as he hears a crash. He looks up to see a mound of bodies and bikes. “Hang on, I’ll call you back. Two people just cycled into each other. I should make sure they’re alright.”

He puts his phone away and jogs over to the injured people. His face drops as he sees the two bodies of his coworkers. You and Spencer. He rushes over, concern filling his face. 

“What happened? Are you guys alright?” He frets, looking over the two. Spencer winces. 

“N-No,” you get out, managing to stand. You look at the senior agent. “Hey Hotch. Erm, Spencer’s dislocated his knee, an I’m pretty sure my shoulder’s out of place. Can you take us to the ER please?” 

Hotch’s face drops as he kneels down, helping Spencer up and supporting him as you three make your way to his car. Hotch shakes his head. 

“What were you two doing, anyway?” He asks. You look at Spencer. 

“We were on a date,” he confesses, “Y/N was teaching me how to ride a bike.”

“You don’t know how to ride a bike?” Hotch asks as he starts to drive. He nods. “God, my kids are so clumsy.”

“What was that?” You ask as you pull up outside the ER. You’re fighting back tears, trying to hold everything in, at least until they have to put it back in place. Hotch rolls his eyes. 

“You know what I said, N/N,” he replies, and you roll your eyes. After getting out (both supported by your worried ‘dad’), you and Spencer are sat in the ER. Hotch may or may not have pulled the federal agent to reduce the waiting time. Then comes the worst part. 

The relocation. 

Hotch sits with you first, and holds your hand as your shoulder’s popped back into place. You let out a scream you didn’t think was possible. Then you move to Spencer. You, with your arm in a supportive sling, sit one side of Spencer, holding his hand, and Hotch is on the other, holding his other. Together, you support Spencer as his knee’s pushed back into place, wrapped up, and supported by crutches. 

“Dare I need to say that you two are not going in the field for the next two months, at least,” Hotch scolds. You starts to complain. “No, no buts, you two are sitting in with Garcia. You can work remotely for the first month, and then we can start with light fieldwork, provided on your recovery times.”

You scoff. “Hotch, you’ve gotta be joking? Two months not in the field? I’ll die of boredom.”

“But you won’t make your shoulder worse,” he retorts. “Now c’mon, I’ll drive you two back to your apartment.”

You and Spencer head out to Hotch’s car and after making eye contact, burst out laughing. 

This was the best, worst date ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my Tumblr change-the-world-someday to get my fics a day earlier.


End file.
